


Tell

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Ray tells Barry about Snart





	

“Where’s Snart?” The words weigh on Barry. He has an inkling but doesn’t want them to be true. He holds Ray’s gaze, his billionaire boyfriend tries to look away, tried to block the look that’s worrying Barry.

He doesn’t want to tell him.

“He’s…. Barr…. I don’t think….” He stumbles over his words before pulling him into a hug. Barry feels something wet on his suit.

Ray’s tears.

“He’s gone. He sacrificed himself. He saved Mick. He saved us all.”

Barry wraps his arms around him, he lets tears fall.

He was gone.

Like his mother   
Like his father   
Like Eddie.

So much like Eddie. He didn’t get to say goodbye


End file.
